Benutzer Diskussion:Crash74
Herzlich Willkommen Herzlich willkommen in diesem Wiki;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:10, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) D'as Bild habe ich in die Mitte gesetzt;-) Wenn du es noch größer möchtest, kannst du die Zahl 350 erhöhen oder verkleinern. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:47, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen! Gresh18 20:29, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Joah, dem schließe ich mich dann einfach mal ziemlich nahtlos an XD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 06:41, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Auch von mir ein Willkommen! Auch wenn ich noch nicht lange hier bin (Seit gestern glaube ich...) Hab jetzt übrigens herausgefunden, wie man die Unterschrift macht! Shrike14 14:10, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Schon rausgefunden :D (vier Tilde) heh?? Ein Hallo und Willkommen von mir, als der Leiter dieses Wikis. Helios ist mein Name. Ich durfte ja schon einen kleinen Einblick in deine Geschichte haben, und ich muss sagen, sie ist gut gelungen. Weiter so! Wende dich an die Admins oder an die Hilfeseiten, wenn du was brauchst. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| the winged paladine ]] 17:42, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hey Danke im Vorraus das du das für mich machst xD hier das Bild xD thumb|Neues Pic Ich danke dir noch einmal xD +Magna Nui+ Ich geb mein bestes, rot ist sehr schwer wegzubekommen, ebenso wie grün. Es könnte daher sein, dass es vielleicht nicht klappt, aber ich versuchs mal :) Crash74 15:00, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also du musst es nicht unbedingt weiss machen nua ähnlich xD danke danke danke :D:D +Magna Nui+ Achtung, das Foto ist noch nicht fertig, aber wie in etwa soll es denn sein? Ich habe einen ersten, UNFERTIGEN Versuch hochgeladen. Wie gefällt es dir schonmal? Denn ich denke, das von den Beinen ist schon ganz gut :) Crash74 15:11, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC)thumb Boah das sieht ja richtig hamma aus sry wegen meiner rechtschreibung xD aber mal ehrlich du kannst richtig gut Bilder Bearbeiten xD Vielen vielen Dank :D +Magna Nui+ Soll ich nicht noch irgendwas verbessern (Ich könnte auch Schrift einfügen)? Denn eigentlich ist das nur ein Prototyp... Crash74 15:27, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also mir gefällt es aber kannst du vill ein bisschen schwarz und rot einfügen wenn das geht :D? Name nicht den er hat noch keinen xD Danke echt voll nett von dir :D +Magna Nui+ Okay, ich versuch's Crash74 15:39, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Ich hab gesehen, dass du einige Fotos von Charakteren mit dem Build-your-own-Hero-Spiel auf der US-Website von HF gemacht hast. Das wollte ich auch schon versuchen, hat aber nicht geklappt. Kannsz du mir verraten, wie du das gemacht hast? [[User:Stachli|'''Sta]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 09:05, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Die Bilder? Ich habe einfach Screenshots gemacht und sie dann bearbeitet. Fotos kann man im Spiel auch nicht machen, aber mit nem Bildschirmfoto gehts ganz einfach. Crash74 14:30, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bildschirmfoto? Was'n das? Und wie macht man das? [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 15:19, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du Windows hast machst du ein Screenshot mit "Druck S-Abf", wies bei mac geht weiß ich nicht, aber auf jeden Fall anders! Bei Windows musst du dann bei Paint noch auf Einfügen gehen und das dann speichern. Bei Mac macht er das automatisch, wenn du beendest! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:23, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 15:24, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich glaube bei Mac gibt es ein extra Programm dazu...aber von Mac habe ich auch keine Ahnung... Crash74 17:16, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich eigentlich auch nicht, aber ein Kumpel von mir hat Mac (was ich übrigens ziemlich dumm finde...) und da hab ich das mal gesehen. Das einzige worauf ich neidisch bin, ist, dass man bei Mac einzelne Ausschnitte kopieren kann und bei PC nur den ganzen Bildschirm... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 10:07, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) K'''leiner Rat eines guten Freundes;-) ''H'alte dich etwas mit dem harten Kritisieren zurück. Und wenn du einen Beitrag nicht gegen Leitlinienverstöße bewertest, tue das aus Sicht des normalen Users. Und eine kleine Bitte;-) Achte nicht all zu streng auf die Rechtschreibung oder Rechtschreibfehler. Auch wenn du durchaus damit nicht falsch liegst, macht das auf den ein oder anderen User vielleicht einen negativen Eindruck. A'''ber dennoch machst du die Admin Sache schon ganz gut;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:57, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Okay. '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 05:02, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) N'ur ne kurze Frage;-) W'''ie oft hattest du Techmaster jetzt verwarnt? Möchte es nur eben wissen. Denn die Verwarnungen waren durch aus angebracht. Machst dich gut als Admin. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:54, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube TM wurde einmal von Bima verwarnt und das war's! Crash hat nur der Verwarnung zugestimmt! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 11:52, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Monatswahlen Ab morgen kannst du die Wahlen wieder starten. Schreib es dann auch am besten in die Sitenotice, damit es jeder mitbekommt. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:17, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was für Wahlen kommen dann eigentlich? Artikel, MoC, Mitarbeiter des Monats? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:20, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nur Artikel und MOC. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:25, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Klar, werde ich machen. Soll ich bei MoC des Monats auch bestimmte Kategorien einführen, was gebaut werden soll (Toa, Titan etc.)? '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 16:47, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nein, bisher haben wir es immer so gemacht, dass die Benutzer einfach die MOC nominiert haben, die sie am besten fanden. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:54, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Okay. Aber eine sache noch: Kann ich die Seite schon soweit Einrichten, sodass ich morgen nurnoch das "Geschlossen-Siegel" entfernen muss? Denn morgen fahre ich relativ früh nach der Schule weg, und hätte keine Zeit, noch großartige Änderungen vorzunehmen. Crash74 (Admin) 17:10, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) I'ch gebe hier als letzter jetzt auch die Monatswahlen wieder frei. Werde mich an ihnen aber nicht mehr beteiligen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:10, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Eine Bitte Würdest du dich bitte auch ein bisschen um die Wartungsseiten kümmern, ich kann das nicht immer alleine machen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:13, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Klar, was genau soll ich denn tun? '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 19:16, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Geh einfach auf Spezialseiten, die obersten drei links hab ich schon bearbeitet. Generell geht es darum, dass alle Wartungsseiten leer sind. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:18, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Okay. Mache ich dann. Ich kann jetzt allerdings nicht mehr viel tun, es ist ja schon etwas spät, und ich muss morgen früh raus. Crash74 (Admin) 19:21, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hab grad nochmal nachgeguckt; Was genau meinst du mit Wartungsseiten? Und welche obersten drei Links? Bei den Spezialseiten steht nichts von solchen Seiten. Crash74 (Admin) 19:22, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Wartungsseiten sind die Spezialseiten. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:30, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also muss ich jetzt "Fehlende Vorlagen" übernehmen usw.? Crash74 (Admin) 19:33, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Sowas wie CC-BY-SA oder so kann ich allerdings nicht übernehmen, davon habe ich noch keine Ahnung :S Crash74 (Admin) 19:35, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) jap, kümmer dich einfach um normale Seiten/Vorlagen/Dateien. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:36, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut, ich beginne ab morgen damit, denn jetzt muss ich echt mal weg. Wir sehen uns. Crash74 (Admin) 19:37, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Wenn du auf Jades Seiten irgendwas ausbesserst, dann füg doch bitte gleich seine Kategorie ein. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 12:59, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Okay. das mit den gewünschten Seiten wird echt lange dauern :S Crash74 (Admin) 13:04, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tuyets Reise Ich habe heute damit begonnen die Geschichte zu überarbeiten. Das erste Kapitel ist bereits umgeschrieben, wäre nett wenn du es bewerten würdest. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:28, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Klar. Bewertung kommt gleich. Crash74 (Admin) 16:03, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hab weitergeschrieben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:58, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich werd's durchlesen :) Crash74 (Admin) 17:13, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die gesamte Geschichte ist nun überarbeitet. Wäre froh, wenn du sie lesen würdest. Und der Link auf deiner Seite ist falsch XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:31, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde es dann gleich lesen. Der Link ist falsch, da du die Stub-Übersichtsseite gelöscht hast :) Ich erstelle sie nachher dann, nachdem ich gelesen hab. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 13:51, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du bitte die Vorlagen "Feuertrio" und "Spezies" wiederherstellen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 19:03, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Seiten werde ich jetzt wiederherstellen. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:04, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) DANKE! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 19:05, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Eine Sache ist komisch: Mir wird angezeigt, dass die Vorlage:Spezies noch existiert. Un eine gelöschte Version der der Vorlage:Feuertrio kann ich nicht finden... [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:06, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Eine Welt ohne Toa So, die Geschichte ist jetzt fertig überarbeitet (wurde ja auch mal Zeit XD). Würde mich freuen, wenn du sie durchlesen würdest. Die neue Version ist viel Detailgetreuer, besser umschrieben, dramatischer und logischer. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 20:53, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, habs erst jetzt bemerkt. Ich lese sie mir gleich mal durch. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 15:45, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem, wo warst du eigentlich die letzten paar Tage? Ich hab hier keine aktivitäten von dir gesehen XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:58, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Urlaub :) War beide Wochen weg. Heute sind bei mir die Ferien zuende, deshalb bin ich wieder da :) Irgendwas spannendes passiert? [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 18:03, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jadekaiser wäre fast abgetreten und hat alle seine alten Seiten gelöscht, aber sonst nichts interessantes. Oh, das hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen. Hast du Jade gescheid gesagt, dass du im Urlaub bist? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 18:06, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. Warum das denn? 2. Gibt es neue Mitglieder? [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 18:08, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nicht mehr so wichtig;-) ''Möchte darüber auch keine Sätze mehr verlieren;-) Belassen wir es dabei das ich alle Ämter behalte und nur meine neuen Beiträge behalten habe;-) Notfalls schau mal auf meine Disku;-) Aber bitte keine Fragen mehr dazu;-)'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:22, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Okay... [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 18:22, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Aktiv Bist du überhaupt noch aktiv? Man hört/liest so wenig von dir in letzter Zeit. (P. S. Der Große Krieg ist nun vollständig überarbeitet) [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:27, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC)